


Sharp Knives and Bad Movies

by SenorTrasharino



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorTrasharino/pseuds/SenorTrasharino
Summary: This is a remake of my other creepypasta fic: "Through The Rain". This is my (somewhat) original take on the creepypastas we all know and love.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jay is a college student whose nightmares and loneliness drive them to visit the one place they might not come back from: HallowWood Forest. For years people have been dared to go into the forest and have either been declared missing or dead. But, as it turns out, they might just make a new friend instead.
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

I walked out of the dark alleyway, wiping the crimson blood off of my once-clean hoodie. I quietly laugh, admiring my trusty blade. I walk down the street, not looking where I was going until-

"Jeffery."

I jump, startled by the unexpected arrival. I quickly compose myself, slightly embarrassed by my own reaction.

"Hey Slendy."

He sighs at the nickname.

"I told you we were supposed to be on lock down."

Shit. I completely forgot about the lock down Slendy put on.

Toby slipped up and let someone escape, so after getting a stern (and strangely fatherly) talking-to from Slendy, we were told we weren't supposed to go outside the forest for a while,for our own saftey.

"Oh..uh..I forgot."

He sighs again.

"It's alright, Jeff. I'll get this cleaned up. You head back to the house."

"Alright, whatever you say."

As I start to walk away, he shouts:

"And no detours!"

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it." I say jokingly, walking into the forest.


	2. No Rest For The Wicked

As I walk inside, I'm greeted by the usual buzz of activity. Ben and Toby playing a video game, Sally having a tea party wih Smile Dog, and Masky having a calm dicussion with Hoodie, probably about a book or something. I, on the other hand, head straight into my room.

As soon as I close the door, I grab my laptop from under my bed. I'm about to turn it on, when Jane bursts out of my closet (for the 100th time), brandishing a knife. 

"Really?" I say, kind of annoyed at this point.

"I told you, I would never stop until-"

"-until you killed me, I know."

She frown, lowering her knife.

"what's wrong?"

I blink, surprised.

"It's...nothing." I say.

"Oh please, Jeff. I wasn't born yesterday." She rolls her eyes. "Talk to me."

I pause. What _is_ wrong?

"I uh...I dunno."

"Well, why did you go out tonight?"

"Because I just...needed some fresh air."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No...I dunno! Why're you even asking me, anyway?"

"Because despite our little disagreements, we're still friends."

"I...Wow, Jane..Thanks."

"It's nothing, really." She says, giving me a warm smile. "Now..do you want to talk?"

I nod, though I'm not sure why.

"Alright then. Why did you leave?"

"Well, at first I forgot about the lockdown...but I also missed the city."

"Is that why you killed someone?" She smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"Slender told me."

"Oh...well, he deserved it!" I say defensively.

"How so?"

"Well, I was just watching the people, and then he started harrassing people. Cat-calling them and saying...really gross things." I shudder just thinking about it.

"So you killed him."

"Yeah, and?"

She holds up her hand. 

I'm about to swat her hand away, when she says: 

"put 'er here." 

I smile as I give her a highfive.

"Do you want to go play Smash downstairs?"

"Sure. I'll race you!" I yell, already starting for the door.

Jane laughs again as she follows me out.


End file.
